Ningyo Hime
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Dos almas unidas por el destino. Eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes. Ella era una mujer que jamás un hombre imaginó encontrar, era libre pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza, soledad y dolor. Ella tenía al mar hasta que lo conoció a él, y él, sólo la tenía a ella. [AU][InuxKag]
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Dos almas unidas por el destino. Eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes. Ella era una mujer que jamás un hombre imaginó encontrar, era libre pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza, soledad y dolor. Ella tenía al mar hasta que lo conoció a él, y él, sólo la tenía a ella.

 **Ningyo Hime**

 **Prólogo**

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse con tonos anaranjados y violetas mientras los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse. No muy lejos, el murmullo de las olas sonaban como una melancólica melodía y podía jurar que no sólo era una melodía, sino también un hermoso canto, un canto lleno de tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Odiaba esa sensación que le despertaba el sonido del mar. Había perdido lo más valioso que tenía por culpa de aquellas hermosas aguas tan claras como el cristal más puro, y a pesar de todo, aún se estremecía al escuchar su hermoso murmullo. Aún albergaba en su interior aquel hermoso sueño, aquel donde se le permitía ser feliz al lado de su familia y al lado de ella.

 _Ella…_

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar el sonido de las olas que se resonaban en sus oídos cada vez con mayor fuerza, señal de que pronto llegaría al lugar de su destino.

Habían pasado seis largos años. Seis años de sufrimientos, dolor e inseguridad. Seis horribles años en los que día a día recordaba todo lo que había perdido y vivía aislado de todos, viviendo con su infinita soledad, su única compañera.

— Inuyasha ¿seguro que es por aquí?— Una profunda voz le hizo abrir sus ojos y regresar a la realidad.

Bueno, había vivido en infinita soledad hasta que lo conoció a él. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el camino y a lo lejos pudo reconocer aquella hermosa casa pintada de blanco, con amplios ventanales de cristal que permitían que la luz, tanto de la luna, como la del sol, se filtrara por ellos.

— Sí, estoy seguro Miroku— le dijo el muchacho desesperado. No debía haber vuelto. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al pasado. Lo sabía por aquella opresión en su pecho que no le permitía respirar.

— Y supongo que esa de allí es tu antigua casa— muchacho de ojos azules señaló con uno de sus dedos hacia la casa descuidada que se veía a lo lejos.

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo desde el asiento del copiloto. Efectivamente esa era su antigua casa.

— Así es Miroku— susurró mientras lo veía golpear el volante de su auto al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el reproductor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es hermosa!— la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde el asiento de atrás—. Está un poco descuidada, pero con un poco de limpieza y tal vez si se pintara quedaría como el mismo día en que la dejaste.

Inuyasha ignoró el comentario de su compañera Sango, la novia de Miroku. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la casa y no emitió respuesta alguna ante el comentario de ella.

— Sango, querida— Los ojos azules de Miroku se posaron en el retrovisor del auto para poder ver a su novia. Los ojos marrones de Sango se fijaron también en el retrovisor y ambos sonrieron—. Sólo hemos venido a dejar a Inuyasha. Partiremos mañana temprano.

— Estoy segura de que a Inuyasha no le molestaría si nos quedamos algunos días con él, ¿No es así Inuyasha?— Sango asomó su rostro entre los dos asientos de adelante, buscando la aprobación del chico.

Inuyasha suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios le había pedido de favor a Miroku que lo llevara a su casa? Cerró sus ojos resignado. Era la misma pregunta que se había estado formulando para sí mismo desde que esa mañana que salieron del departamento que compartían los tres y en todas era la misma respuesta. Si no le hubiese pedido ese favor, jamás regresaría a aquel lugar.

— ¡Feh! pueden hacer lo que quieran— le respondió bajito, rogando que al día siguiente se marcharan antes de que sus ojos se abrieran después de haber intentado dormir.

— ¿Lo ves?— Sango apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Miroku mientras sus brazos rodeaban el asiento y se posaban en el pecho del conductor—. Inuyasha nos permitirá quedarnos unos días— le susurró la chica al oído antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Miroku.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante acto de cariño. Odiaba cuando ambos se comportaban así. Odiaba todo lo referente al romanticismo, simplemente por el hecho de que él sabía perfectamente que al amor no existía.

— _¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?—_ Recordó la pregunta que Miroku le hizo aquel día que él y Sango se habían hecho novios.

— _El amor no existe—_ le había dicho él secamente frunciendo el ceño.

— _Algún día recordarás esas palabras…_

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces ahuyentando aquel recuerdo. ¡Y vaya que recordaba las palabras de Miroku! Día a día esa frase se repetía desde aquel día. El amor no existía, sólo era una estúpida excusa para tener a alguien a tu lado y dejar de estar solo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar la corta distancia que los separaba de la casa. Miroku dio la vuelta sobre la calle y el mar quedó a la vista de los tres.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la casa está frente al mar?— le reprochó Sango mirando por el espejo derecho de atrás.

— ¿Era relevante?— le rezongó Inuyasha mirando el camino de palmeras del lado izquierdo.

— ¡Claro que sí!— chilló Sango emocionada—. Oh… es tan lindo.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido. Seis años atrás había pensado lo mismo de aquel espectáculo. Pero ahora no más. No estaba allí para ver el mar. Había regresado después de seis años para enfrentarse con el dolor y superar el día en que sus padres y su hermano lo abandonaron y lo dejaron solo.

Al llegar, aparcaron el auto, Miroku y Sango bajaron inmediatamente y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Inuyasha los observó, por un lado tenía el impulso de volver a tomar las llaves y alejarse de ahí, pero por el otro no. Durante muchos años evitó regresar a la casa donde había crecido, ahora que estaba ahí, sentía que no podía respirar. Suspiró, la herida aún estaba abierta.

Sango hizo una mueca al ver que las jardineras del patio de enfrente estaban llenas de hierba y el césped había crecido lo suficiente como para hacerse pasar por una pequeña selva. La puerta de madera estaba llena de humedad y los ventanales estaban llenos de polvo.

— ¡Vaya sí que necesita arreglarla!— exclamó Miroku frente a la puerta. Sango le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia un ventanal de vidrio para mirar el interior de la casa.

Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento para salir del auto y subir un camino de escalones rodeado por césped demasiado alto. Recordó que justo allí crecían los ramilletes de nardos blancos que florecían con frecuencia por los cuidados de su madre. Y ahora, al parecer aquellos se habían perdido entre el inmenso pasto creciente.

Al llegar hacia la entrada, buscó la antigua maceta en forma de rana en la que siempre escondían un juego de llaves de repuesto. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron entre la hierba de la jardinera derecha y palpó en busca de la figura. Hizo una mueca al tocar un insecto que se encontraba en la cabeza de la figura verde y al instante éste salió volando.

Inuyasha levantó la figura y allí encontró las llaves. Con mucho cuidado sacó su mano del montón de hierba y apretó en su mano el juego de llaves. Posó su mirada en ella y buscó la de la entrada. Su mano temblando se dirigió hacia el picaporte y con lentitud deslizó la llave por el cerrojo.

Sin embargo, no dio la vuelta a la llave, sino que la soltó, dejando las llaves pegadas y ambas manos se apoyaron en la puerta. Apoyó su frente en ella mientras respiraba con dificultad. Aún no estaba listo. Se lo decía el temblor de su cuerpo ante la idea de que al abrir esa puerta vería a su madre parada frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Miroku y Sango le llamaban para que fuera a ver el interior de la habitación que al parecer era el gran salón. Y no fue hasta que Miroku apoyó su mano en su hombro que logró aspirar el aire puro de ese lugar y llenar con él sus pulmones.

— ¿Estás bien?— Miroku soltó su hombro y apoyó su mano en la cerradura. Inuyasha asintió mientras suspiraba y posaba su mano en la nuca y la otra la adentraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Con mucha delicadeza Miroku le dio vuelta a la llave, no una, sino dos veces. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar un pequeño "clic". Miroku sacó las llaves del cerrojo y empujó la puerta con sutileza.

Un largo chillido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría e Inuyasha se sintió mareado al contemplar el pasillo solitario. Sin la calidez del que una vez había existido y sin su madre allí arreglando el ramo de flores que su padre le había enviado desde su oficina sobre la mesita.

Miroku se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso a Inuyasha. Este miró a su amigo con desesperación y él trató de reconfortarlo con una sonrisa de apoyo. Inuyasha respiró hondo y entró vacilante por el pasillo.

— ¿Soy yo o tengo la sensación de que Inuyasha casi te suplicó que no le permitieras entrar con esa mirada?— le preguntó Sango mientras veía a su amigo dar la vuelta hacia la derecha, justo donde el pasillo terminaba.

Miroku la miró por el rabillo del ojo y su mano buscó la de la chica. Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos dio un apretón a la mano de Sango.

— Creo que no eres tú— le susurró girándose a ella— Yo también lo sentí, pero ya es hora de que enfrente el pasado— dijo seriamente.

— Ha sufrido mucho ¿verdad?— preguntó Sango apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Miroku. Él le rodeó la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo.

— Si, ha sufrido mucho más que cualquiera, incluso más que tú o yo— le dijo apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza.

Sango cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. "Mucho más que ella misma" pensó apretando los ojos. Sintió celos de su propio novio en ese momento, ella nunca había logrado que Inuyasha le contara acerca de su pasado, incluso a veces pensaba que sólo la soportaba.

Y se sentía mal. Se sentía que su pecho se oprimía cuando la ignoraba. Porque a pesar de que él y ella viviesen en el mismo departamento y aunque eran amigos, nunca había logrado llegar a su corazón y convertirse en alguien de confianza. Para ella, los dos eran su única familia, y así como ambos eran indispensables para ella, también quería que ella fuera indispensable para ambos.

Miroku le dio un beso en la frente y ella subió su rostro hasta que pudo verlo a los ojos. Él recorrió su rostro con sus dedos y al llegar a sus ojos limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de ellos.

— Dale tiempo— le dijo él antes de bajar su rostro y posar un beso en los labios de la castaña.

Sango correspondió el beso y se apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Miroku por el contrario deslizó perezosamente sus manos por su espalda y comenzó a peinar las hebras castañas de Sango, consolándola.

-.-.-

Recorrió el gran salón lleno de muebles que por el momento se encontraban cubiertos por mantas blancas. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en un pequeño bar cuya barra estaba cubierta por polvo, al igual que las copas de cristal.

Sonrió un instante al recordar a su padre practicando sus habilidades de "bartender". En aquella ocasión habían terminado todas las copas rotas en el piso y su padre limpiándolo esperando a que su madre no se diera cuenta. Su madre lo notó inmediatamente al entrar al salón. Todas las copas que habían sido regalo de aniversario por parte de la abuela no estaban en su lugar.

Al final su padre había terminado confesándolo todo cuando ella encontró algunos cristales en el piso.

Cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca. Había tantos recuerdos en esa casa. Buenos y malos, pero al fin de cuentas más buenos. Sus padres habían vivido allí desde su boda y tanto él como su hermano mayor no habían conocido otro lugar al que llamar hogar.

Con un nudo en la garganta tomó las mantas que mantenían a los sofás y a las sillas ocultos y protegidos del polvo y las quitó de ellos. Una nube de polvo se formó en la habitación e Inuyasha tosió. Corrió hacia el ventanal y tras destrabar el seguro lo abrió.

Una brisa fresca llegó hasta su rostro y le obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de su familia dejó de estar alerta y se encerró en su pequeño mundo, donde solo existía él, sus padres y su hermano.

Escuchó las olas golpear la costa y el sonido esa vez no le hizo sentir melancolía, soledad y el anhelo de tener a su familia aún completa, sino que esta vez le relajó. Ahora entendía la razón del porqué le gustaba tanto el mar cuando aún era un niño.

— ¡Vaya!— expresó Miroku entrando al salón—. Sí que hay polvo— dijo mientras con su mano hacía movimientos para ahuyentar la nube de polvo—. Es increíble que siendo un maldito chiquillo con una gran fortuna tengas tu casa así.

Inuyasha gruñó ante el inesperado comentario de su amigo, pero tal vez él tuviera razón. Después de todo la fortuna de su padre había pasado a sus manos automáticamente cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y él ni siquiera había destinado un poco de ella para el mantenimiento de su casa.

— ¿Qué hace Sango?— preguntó al verla por el ventanal abriendo la cajuela del auto y sacando una gran maleta.

— Ehh, verás— Miroku se acercó a él y se apoyó en el umbral del ventanal mientras sus manos se adentraban en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Sango pensó que tal vez tu nos permitirías quedarnos unos días contigo.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo y después posó la mirada en la castaña que subía las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una gran maleta.

— Yo le dije que no, pero estaba tan ilusionada que creo que ni me escuchó e hizo las maletas para quedarnos— dijo Miroku sonriendo—. ¿No te molesta verdad?

— Supongo que un poco de compañía por un par de días no me vendría mal— dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sango intentando cargar la maleta—. ¡Así me ayudará a limpiar la casa! ¿No es así Sango?— le gritó a la chica de ojos marrón.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí, Inuyasha!— dijo ella emocionada—. ¡Me encanta hacer limpieza!— gritó ella desde las escaleras.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver la alegría de su compañera de piso y después miró a Miroku quien lo veía un poco molesto.

— ¡Ohh! No me digas que tenías otros planes— le dijo burlonamente.

Miroku estrechó sus ojos y lo miró desafiante. La verdad era que si tenía otros planes. Quería el piso para que Sango y él pasaran al siguiente etapa. Y la verdad era que allí con Inuyasha ese siguiente paso se quedaría esperando por unos cuantos días más.

— ¡Chicos!— gritó Sango desde la entrada del salón— ¿Por qué no subimos a ver en qué estado se encuentran las habitaciones?— le preguntó mientras soltaba la gran maleta.

Inuyasha no contestó la pregunta y caminó hasta ella. Le rodeó con su brazo los hombros a Sango y la llevó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

— Sango, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué no mejor permanecen aquí por el resto de las vacaciones?— le preguntaba sonriendo ante la forma de echar abajo los planes de su amigo.

— Me temo que eso será imposible, Inuyasha— le rezongó Miroku subiendo tras ellos.

— ¿Pero por qué?— preguntó el ojidorado inocentemente— Estoy seguro de que Sango quiere pasar las vacaciones en cualquier lugar que no sea el departamento.

— Ya he dicho que no— dijo firmemente Miroku. Inuyasha no iba a frustrar sus planes— Sólo pasaremos un par de días aquí mientras te ayudamos a arreglar la casa.

— ¿Tú que dices Sango?— Miró a Sango y ella bajó su rostro.

— Yo me quiero quedar, pero es mi novio y si él se quiere ir, entonces me tendré que ir con él.

Miroku sonrió y fijó sus ojos en el trasero de su novia. Inuyasha lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, en el rostro de su amigo se interpretaba lujuria.

— Oh, Sango pero yo soy tu amigo— le dijo él—. Además si tú quieres puedes quedarte conmigo. Si Miroku se quiere ir, que se vaya y ya— Inuyasha volvió a voltear y esta vez Miroku lo veía serio.

— ¿En serio Inuyasha?— Sango le abrazó —Muchas gracias—. Sango le soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar algunos escalones y lanzarse a los brazos de su novio.

Miroku la estrechó en sus brazos y miró a Inuyasha desafiante. Él le correspondió de la misma forma y después sonrió. Había echado a perder los planes depravados de Miroku con la pequeña Sango.

-.-.-

— Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Él miró hacia la entrada de su habitación y se encontró a Sango allí parada con su pijama puesta. Le sonrió. A ella le quería como si fuera su hermana menor aunque intentaba no mostrar afecto por ella.

— Buenas noches, Sango. Que duermas bien— le dijo él. Ella le sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó un suave "gracias".

Sango se detuvo y asomó su cabeza por la pequeña abertura de la puerta mientras lo veía sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó ella. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le agradecía algo.

— Gracias por haberme ayudado a limpiar las recamaras— le dijo él sonriendo— Y por la cena.

Sango sonrió y asintió. Su cabeza desapareció de la abertura, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió un poco más y Sango se deslizó por allí. Caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal donde él se encontraba sentado.

Inuyasha la observó caminar a él vacilante. Cuando estuvo de frente, ella abrió su boca pero después la volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— le preguntó él al verla moverse con nerviosismo.

— Si yo… este— balbuceó ella. Inuyasha asintió y sus ojos dorados se posaron en los marrones de ella—. Solo quería decirte que yo también soy tu amiga y que cuando necesites hablar y el tonto de Miroku no esté o sean cosas que desees platicar con una chica, yo estaré allí para ti— le dijo al fin.

Él suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía era solo que Sango había sufrido tanto que no deseaba acongojarla con sus problemas también.

— Ten por seguro que lo haré— le dijo.

Sango soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó más a él. Sus labios tocaron la fría mejilla del ojidorado y después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias, Inuyasha— le susurró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Sin pensar en nada en específico, perdió su vista en la arena de la costa. La marea había crecido a comparación de aquella tarde. Sus ojos buscaron el reflejo de la luna en el mar danzante y suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba de regreso en casa, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Ese día cumplía veinte años, su pecho sintió oprimirse como en todos los cumpleaños que pasaba solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, pidiendo y deseando que los recuerdos de aquel día no llegasen a su mente y se apoderasen de su ser llenándolo de miedo.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba llorar y anhelar tener la familia que solía tener.

 _Odiaba estar solo_.

El viento golpeó su rostro con una brisa cálida, tanto como una caricia. Una caricia que se posó en sus labios y le hizo recordar aquel dulce sabor en su primer beso.

 _Kagome…_

Cerró sus ojos, intentó recordar sus ojos castaños y si mirada llena de amor. Recordó su cabello negro sobre sus hombros y el aroma a sal que este despedía.

— ¿Dónde estás, Kagome?— susurró él manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Sólo una vez había visto a esa niña y había quedado enamorado de ella en esa única ocasión. Añorando el dulce sabor de sus labios abrió sus ojos y estos destellaron fríamente.

Se dijo así mismo que esa niña no existía. Era sólo una ilusión que le mantenía protegido. Ella era solo la excusa para no entregar su corazón. Para no perder lo único que le quedaba.

Aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente que ese corazón, a pesar de estar roto, ya no le pertenecía porque se lo había entregado a aquella hermosa ilusión, la de aquella niña que le había salvado justamente seis años atrás.

-.-.-

La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre el mar, matizando el agua con el mismo color que la luna poseía. Las olas golpeaban la arena con sutileza, mientras murmuraban un secreto, el cual llegó hasta los oídos de aquella mujer de ojos castaños que se escondía en las aguas cristalinas.

Cerró sus ojos escuchando el murmullo y sonrió. Su boca se abrió mientras sus ojos se posaban en el ventanal donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Una risa tonta salió de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron como cuando era una niña, como aquel día en que lo conoció.

 _Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta…_

 _-Mis lágrimas se derraman sin ninguna razón...-_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar la dulce voz llena de melancolía, tristeza y dolor. Una voz que parecía conocida, lejanamente conocida.

 _Furi tsudzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

 _-La tristeza va cayendo, se convierte en nieve blanca y pura-_

 _Zutto sora wo miageteta_

 _-Tú siempre estás mirando el cielo-_

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se ladeó hacia el jardín en busca de la voz. Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón pero no halló nada, hasta que un fuerte brillo llamó su atención. Centró su vista en el mar y notó la silueta de una mujer, sus ojos se estrecharon intentando ver mejor, pero el fuerte resplandor no le dejaba. Una vez que el destello cesó, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a una joven de piel blanca como la nieve con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y un estremecimiento recorrió a ambos cuerpos. Él la miró desconcertado y ella le miró con ternura. La chica cerró sus ojos y se giró hacia el infinito mar. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo, primero en un susurró y después lo suficientemente alto como para que Inuyasha pudiese escuchar lo que esta decía.

 _Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara…_

 _-Si alcanzara mi deseo ahora, antes de que mi cuerpo desaparezca-_

Inuyasha negó con su cabeza mientras el temor de que ella se alejara lo invadía por completo. Era ella, la chica que le había salvado de morir en los brazos del mar. Su única razón para vivir, porque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía perfectamente que era ella, la esperanza de volver a verla lo que le mantenía aún entre los vivos.

Decirle que permaneciera a su lado. Ese era su más grande sueño, el único que guardaba secretamente en el corazón. Pedirle, rogarle que le salvara de nuevo, esta vez no del mar, sino de su soledad.

Sus ojos miraron desesperados a la chica alejarse y su cuerpo sintió escalofríos al notar que el agua poco a poco cubría aquel cuerpo.

-.-.-

Realmente no sabía si había hecho bien. Mientras caminaba por la arena, sintió su calidez. Una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad se adueñó de su cuerpo, arrancándole una sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos y siguió sumergiéndose hasta perderse en el mar. Sintió que el agua se apodaba de cada uno de sus poros. De pronto un suave roce en su mejilla le hizo abrir sus parpados y se encontró aquella mirada dulce que le parecía tan familiar.

Los cabellos negros de la chica bailaban al compás de las ondas y su piel se teñía del color de los rayos de la luna. Miró sus ojos, y tuvo la sensación de un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

La chica se aproximó a él y acarició su pecho. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos y se sonreían. Despacio, deslizó las manos hasta la espalda de él, recorriéndola de arriba abajo hasta que, a la altura de los omoplatos, se detuvieron y entonces le abrazó con fuerza acomodando su mejilla en el pecho de él para sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se quedaron dando ligeras caricias. Algunos momentos después, apartó el rostro de la chica de su pecho y sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de ella mientras sus miradas se volvían a encontrar.

Ella le sonrió y posó una de sus finas y pequeñas manos sobre la de él. Con lentitud, y sin dejar de sonreírle, ella entrelazó los dedos y guió su mano, alejándola de su rostro.

Sin soltar su mano, comenzó a caminar y él la siguió como si de un niño desamparado se tratara. No pudo evitar deslizar su mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo casi desnudo de esa mujer. Miró su esbelta figura, su espalda tersa, la pequeña cintura y las anchas caderas. Ella volteó a mirarlo, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, él pareció quedar hipnotizado.

Con la mitad de sus cuerpos estando fuera del agua, él la estrechó en sus brazos, apretándola a su cuerpo tan fuerte que ella sintió perder el aliento.

La chica mantenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de él mientras las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban su cabello como si fuera un bebe. Tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y lo levantó para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y ella entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de él rozar sus labios. Despacio, rozó su nariz con los labios. Su mano se posó en su barbilla y la guió, acercando sus labios a los de ella

Él chico suspiró y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza.

 _Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…_

 _-Abrázame fuerte una vez más...-_

Escuchó la suave voz cantarle y no pudo resistirse más. Unió sus labios a los de ella con un dulce roce. Una leve caricia que conllevó a una descarga eléctrica que recorrió a ambos cuerpos.

Era igual que aquella vez, aquellos suaves y dulces labios le daban tímidas caricias. Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella y ella en respuesta suspiró. Él aprovechó ese momento para deslizar la lengua hasta la cavidad de ella, profundizando el beso.

Eran suaves roces, era un beso que profesaba la idea de permanecer juntos, uno al lado del otro, para amarse y sobrellevar lo que viniese.

Algunos minutos después, sus labios se separaron. La observó con el rostro sonrojado y el pecho tan agitado como el suyo, cuando ella abrió sus párpados sus ojos castaños parecieron reconfortar su corazón.

— Regresaste— susurró ella acariciando su mejilla. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

— Regrese por ti— le susurró él al oído.

Ella se apretó a su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

" _Ima mo aishite iru"_

 _-Incluso ahora, te amo…-_

— Inuyasha— susurró cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al de él.

— _Kagome…_

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ningyo Hime está de vuelta. Solo he hecho algunas correcciones rápidas. Espero les guste


	2. Cruel Moon

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenecen, Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko-Sama.

 **Ningyo Hime**

 **Capítulo I**

 **\- Cruel Moon -**

La luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente la habitación. Sentada frente al tocador de coral observó su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos nostálgicos se fijaron en la mirada del reflejo ¿aún había esperanza para ella?

— Princesa Kagome— Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar a una niña que se deslizaba por la puerta, entrando a la habitación.

Kagome siguió mirando su rostro por el espejo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el reflejo de su cara. Había ocasiones en las que estaba tan absorta que ya no distinguía la realidad.

La niña se aproximó hasta la cama, con mucho cuidado separó las mantas de ella, y preparó la mullida cama para que la princesa se acostara en ella.

— ¿Por qué todos me abandonan, Rin?

La pequeña se paralizó frente a la cama al escuchar el susurro de la joven que aún observaba su rostro por el espejo. Agachó su cabeza y diminutas lágrimas escocieron sus ojos. Kagome entonces la miró por el espejo y la pequeña sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Ladeó su cabeza intentando esconder la pena que sentía por su princesa y fijó sus ojos castaños en la ventana de la habitación. Desde esa posición podía mirar la pequeña luna que se teñía de rojo, desde que ese hombre había llegado la luna se había teñido de rojo. Sus piernas se movieron con serenidad y caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal.

Su mano se posó sobre su pecho cubierto por la túnica rosa que le cubría y sus dedos tomaron la suave tela, comenzando a rozarla con nerviosismo.

— No sé por qué dice eso, princesa— le dijo la niña mirando la luna mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir—. Usted no está sola, me tiene a mí.

Kagome dejó de ver la figura de la niña y sus ojos regresaron a su reflejo. No había brillo en ellos, tampoco esperanza. Estaba encerrada en su habitación, privada de su libertad, alejada de todo cuanto amaba. Las lágrimas se asomaron cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

Al escuchar un sollozo ahogado, la pequeña Rin se giró con rapidez. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras miraba a su princesa llorar. Ahí estaba, escondía su rostro entre sus antebrazos y permanecía sentada mientras su cuerpo hipaba tratando de contener el llanto.

— No llore, por favor— susurró Rin caminando hacia Kagome. Apoyó su pequeña mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a peinar el largo cabello azabache—. Me parte el alma verla así.

Kagome levantó su rostro y se volvió a ver por el espejo. Algunos segundos después ladeó su rostro lo suficiente como para ver a la niña a su lado y alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla mojada de la pequeña.

— Mi pequeña Rin— le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña— No llores por mí— le dijo apoyando la palma de su mano en su mejilla.

La pequeña negó con su cabeza mientras posaba su pequeña mano sobre la de Kagome y las lágrimas volvieron a nacer.

— Estaré bien, Rin— le tranquilizó Kagome esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin observó el gesto de Kagome y sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas. Su querida princesa se estaba marchitando poco a poco; un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo saber a Rin que era hora de salir de la habitación.

Kagome al escuchar el golpe, miró enseguida hacia la puerta tratando de contener el miedo que sentía. Cuando sintió que Rin tomaba su mano y poco a poco la retiraba de su mejilla, volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña.

Rin soltó algunas lágrimas más al ver el rostro lleno de miedo de Kagome y antes de que mirara sus lágrimas, bajó su rostro para que su flequillo escondiera sus ojos llorosos. No deseaba hacerla sufrir más.

— Tengo que irme— dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ella.

Kagome la miró aproximarse a la puerta de su habitación.

— Rin-chan— le llamó extendiendo su mano hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña que tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Rin paró mientras giraba la perilla.

— ¿Necesita algo más, princesa?— preguntó la chica conteniendo los sollozos.

— ¿Volverás mañana?— preguntó la pelinegra tomando con nerviosismo la túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo.

— S-si— susurró la pequeña mientras abría la puerta.

Kagome la miró salir de la habitación Ladeó su rostro hacia el espejo de nuevo y fijó su vista en su pálido rostro. Sus manos volvieron a tocar el reflejo de su cara y angustiada observó cada una de sus facciones.

 _¿Dónde estaba el brillo de sus ojos?_

 _¿Dónde estaba el color de su piel?_

 _¿Dónde estaban sus sonrisas?_

Soltó un sollozo mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza sobre el espejo. Sus parpados se cerraron fuertemente y el dolor le desgarró el alma. Extrañaba todo cuanto tenía, extrañaba el mar, sus amigos, a sus padres. Sus ojos se fijaron en su regazo, mirando atentamente el par de piernas que se escondían bajo su ropa.

¿Dónde estaba la pequeña y dulce Kagome?

Se levantó del banquito y tambaleante caminó hacia la cama. Aún no lograba controlar sus piernas totalmente. Todavía no se acostumbraba a no tener su aleta y nadar bajo el agua.

Con cuidado se sentó en la mullida cama. Se arrastró por ella hasta que su espalda se apoyó en el respaldo de esta y abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su mentón en ellas. Su mirada vacía, cansada ya de llorar, miró la rojiza luna en el que ellos llamaban cielo.

— Inuyasha…— susurró recordando al joven de ojos dorados de que se había enamorado.

-.-.-.-

Rin se detuvo fuera de la puerta, cansada de evitar las lágrimas, recorrió su rostro con una de sus manos y ahogó un sollozo con ella. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta y después dirigió su mirada al frente.

— Perdóname, one-chan…

-.-.-.-

Sus manos sostenían una copa de cristal con un poco de vino dentro de ella. Una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un pequeño tocado se acercó a él. Con sus ojos púrpuras escrutó a la joven y está se detuvo al ver la seriedad de su amo.

— Señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?— dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre. Alzó su mirada tras terminar la reverencia hacia los ojos del hombre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la lasciva con que él la veía.

— Kagura… — ella tembló al escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel hombre despreciable— deseo que me informes acerca de la princesa.

Kagura bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró aliviada. Había temido que aquel hombre le pidiera que acudiera esa noche a sus aposentos para "disfrutar de sus servicios", como él mismo decía.

— He escuchado que…— se detuvo para mirar el rostro pálido del hombre que bebía un trago de aquel líquido extraño— la princesa se está marchitando.

Observó curiosa la expresión del hombre, y como era su costumbre, éste soltó una carcajada mientras una de sus manos tomaba uno de sus mechones del cabello y comenzaban a enredarlo en ellos.

— Así que la pequeña Kagome se está muriendo— dijo con burla mientras apretaba con fuerza la copa. Kagura saltó al escuchar el crujido del cristal cuando el hombre terminó rompiéndolo. — ¡Esa maldita niña prefiere morirse antes de ser mi esposa!— rugió el hombre levantándose del trono y con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas llegó hasta Kagura.

— ¡Naraku!— dijo ella retrocediendo con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de pánico.

— Dime, pequeña Kagura— él le tomó del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo a su cuerpo— ¿soy tan mal prospecto para una princesa tan bella como lo es Kagome?

Kagura lo miró con odio al sentir su mano acariciar su espalda. Él acercó su rostro al de ella haciéndola virar su rostro de manera que el hombre terminó besando con fervor su mejilla.

Cuando él separó sus labios de la mejilla húmeda de Kagura, la miró con burla y la tomó de la barbilla. Acercó su rostro de nuevo y sus labios quedaron cerca de los de ella.

— Dile a la princesa que…— hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de asco de Kagura. Le sonrió y volvió al asunto que le importaba— el día de su cumpleaños se convertirá en mi esposa, lo quiera ella o no.

Soltó a Kagura y antes de que pudiera alejarse de él, Naraku la abofeteó. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que ella cayó al suelo. Kagura se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró con los ojos desorbitados al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

— La próxima vez que intente besarte, no quiero que me rechaces, pequeña— él esperó a que la chica se levantara del suelo y cuando el rostro de Kagura estuvo a su altura prosiguió— ¡Ahora lárgate!— le gritó mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

Kagura llena de pánico caminó con rapidez hasta la puerta y deslizó su cuerpo por la abertura de esta. Una vez afuera sus puños se apretaron con tanta rabia que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

— Te odio, Naraku— susurró mientras su cuerpo se perdía entre la oscuridad del pasillo del palacio.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Q-qué has dicho?— preguntó vacilante la pequeña Rin a la mujer de túnica púrpura.

— Naraku ha decidido que Kagome contraiga matrimonio con él el día que cumpla sus diecisiete años— le dijo Kagura fríamente.

Rin la miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Kagome casada con Naraku? No, eso no podía ser, de lo contrario ese ser convertiría en el rey legítimo de los siete mares.

— ¡No!— dijo Rin cerrando los ojos con fuerza— ¡No puede! ¡Él no puede hacerle esto a mi hermana!— las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos castaños— ¡La hará sufrir más de lo que ya ha hecho!

Kagura la miró con angustia. Ella había vivido con la familia desde hacía ya algunos años. Había llegado justo cuando Rin acababa de nacer y Kagome en ese entonces tenía alrededor de cinco años. Las había visto crecer e incluso había llegado a sentir cierto cariño por ambas niñas. Sonrió irónicamente. ¿Quién iba a decir que Kagura, la sirena de los vientos se encariñaría con un par de niñas?

— Sabes que no podemos hacer nada más— susurró Kagura apretando sus puños— ¡Míranos!— le dijo a la niña señalando sus piernas— Nos ha quitado nuestras aletas. ¡No podemos huir!

Rin bajó su mirada hacia los dedos de los pies. Era cierto, Naraku les había hechizado para que sus aletas se convirtieran en piernas y no pudieran huir del palacio que era rodeado por el mar.

— Debe haber una forma— susurró Rin— Al menos para que mi hermana huya.

— No, no la hay pequeña Rin— le dijo Kagura apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ella— Así que por favor avísale a Kagome que su boda se realizará el día de su cumpleaños.

Rin observó a la mujer alejarse. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus dientes rechinaban tratando de contener el coraje. Debía haber alguna forma para que Kagome huyera de allí.

Naraku la estaba destrozando. Le había quitado todo cuanto poseía, todo cuanto amaba, pero no iba a permitir que le quitara su libertad.

Rin se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario al de Kagura. Tal vez la abuela Kaede pudiera ayudarle a tramar un plan.

Caminó por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación. Tocó y esperó a que la abuela diera una señal para que pudiera entrar. Una vez dentro, observó la oscura habitación, buscando la mirada de la mujer.

— ¿Quieres que ayude a la princesa Kagome a huir?— dijo una mujer cómo si supiera que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Abuela Kaede, yo sé que tú eras una mujer muy poderosa cuando eras joven y conocías muchos secretos que nadie más sabía— dijo Rin esperanzada forzando la vista para encontrarla.

Kaede la miró con ternura y después su expresión cambió a una de pena.

— Ahh que buenos tiempos eran aquellos— dijo suspirando mientras miraba el techo de la habitación— Lo recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer.

Rin arqueó una ceja mientras veía a la anciana que había fijado su vista en algún punto del techo.

— Te llamaban la bruja del mar— dijo Rin misteriosamente— según los rumores eras capaz de convertir a una sirena en humana y podías curar a cualquier animal acuático o humano con tus hierbas medicinales.

Kaede bajó la mirada y miró con el ceño fruncido a la niña.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— le dijo seria.

Rin encogió los hombros e intentó que el tono sombrío de Kaede no le diera miedo.

— Mamá me lo dijo— Rin miró a Kaede desafiante— Y también se acerca de la gran tormenta que papá te pidió que causaras para que aquellos humanos murieran y Kagome no subiera más a la superficie.

Kaede miró con temor a la chica. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía tanto?

— Quiero que ayudes a Kagome— dijo sin vacilar la pequeña.

— No puedo, pequeña— dijo la anciana viéndola con tristeza— aún cuando tuviera mi aleta me sería imposible— bajó su mirada y observó las patatas de la mesa—. Hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí ese poder.

Rin frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza.

— Debe haberla abuela, tú eras una poderosa sacerdotisa de los mares— susurró la chica con la voz temblorosa— ¡tienes que ayudar a Kagome!— chilló— Si no lo haces morirá en poco tiempo— sollozó.

Kaede caminó hacia la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus ojos se fijaron en el fuego de la vela que estaba en el rincón y observó cómo temblaba la llama. Cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No había nada por hacer, lo único que quedaba era esperar.

-.-.-

Kagome ni siquiera se movió al escuchar la noticia acerca de su boda con Naraku. Sus ojos vacíos miraron a su hermana y después, a la mujer de ojos rojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se viró hacia el espejo para mirar su reflejo.

— ¿Kagome?— le llamó Rin caminando hacia ella.

Kagura posó su mano en el hombro de la niña, haciendo que ésta parara de caminar y volteara a verla con los ojos bien abiertos. Kagura negó con su cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante para rodear los hombros de Rin.

— Será mejor que la dejemos sola— le dijo mirando el reflejo de Kagome por el espejo.

Rin miró de nuevo a su hermana que acariciaba el reflejo de las ojeras de su rostro y asintió conteniendo el aliento.

Kagome siguió con su mirada en el espejo hasta que escuchó la puerta chillar y cerrarse. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y con lentitud se aproximó al ventanal de la habitación.

— Desearía volver a verlo— susurró mirando hacia el horizonte lleno de agua salada mientras su mano tomaba la esfera rosada que colgaba de su cuello.

Se quedó allí, mirando el cielo hasta que el sol se ocultó por el mar. El cielo estaba iluminado por algunos rayos y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el limpio cielo color índigo.

De pronto, un fuerte resplandor naranja cubrió su cuerpo y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Escuchó gritos y al girar su cabeza hacia la puerta descubrió grandes llamas que cubrían el pasillo.

— ¡Kagome!

Escuchó el grito desde la puerta y vio a Rin allí. Dio un par de pasos y sintió el calor aumentar.

— ¡Vamos Kagome!— le volvió a gritar Rin que entró corriendo y le tomó la mano.

Rin comenzó a correr con Kagome tomada de la mano. Salieron de la habitación tratando de huir del fuego que avanzaba por todo el palacio.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— le preguntó Kagome agitada sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento dejarían de moverse por el cansancio.

— Tienes que huir— le dijo la chica sin voltear a verla.

Ambas se concentraron en seguir corriendo por los pasillos del palacio al que Naraku les había llevado después de capturarlas. Bajaron por las escaleras de la torre del ala izquierda y se internaron en el oscuro salón donde varios hombres corrían para todas partes cargando las pertenencias del palacio.

— ¡Vamos, Kagome!— Rin tiró de Kagome y esta cayó al suelo de bruces.

Rin se detuvo y volvió para ayudar a Kagome a levantarse. Una vez que Kagome estuvo de vuelta en pie, Rin volvió a jalarla, retomando su carrera.

— Kagome, tenemos que aprovechar que Naraku ha salido del palacio— Rin miró sobre su hombro a su hermana que corría con demasiado esfuerzo.

Kagome miró hacia su hermana y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Esos ojos castaños no podían esconderle nada: ella había provocado el incendio. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y empleó todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su hermana.

— Gracias, Rin— le susurró agitada cuando estuvo a su lado.

Rin solo le sonrió y su vista volvió a fijarse al frente. Kagome al perder la mirada de su hermana, también miró hacia el frente.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la calidez de la arena en sus pies. Sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que Naraku les había capturado. Los rayos de la luna bañaron su cuerpo. Sorprendida fijó su vista en la luna y descubrió que su color plateado había vuelto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el infinito mar oscuro y caminó vacilante hacia él. Su mano soltó la de Rin y todo a su alrededor desapareció. No había dolor, sufrimiento, gritos, llamas ardientes… soledad.

Caminó hacia el agua que golpeaba la costa y sus pies se sumergieron en el agua fría. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron por instinto, disfrutando del agua hasta sus tobillos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una ola le golpeó los pies con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y descubrió que el mar se teñía de rojo…

 _Rojo como la sangre…_

Escuchó gritos desesperados y el mar arremetió contra ella con fuerza, haciéndola tambalearse y casi perder el equilibrio. Sus pupilas se fijaron en la gran esfera en el cielo y el terror recorrió todo su cuerpo, era roja, tanto como el mar.

— ¡Huye Kagome!

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su rostro adquirió un tono aún más pálido del que tenía. Con rapidez, se giró por completo y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Allí estaba él, Naraku, rodeado por las llamas como un verdadero demonio que surgía del mismo infierno. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con odio, y a pesar de todo, con burla al mismo tiempo. De su cuerpo surgían varios tentáculos y su cabello se veía aún más largo, y en sus manos…

Kagome sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas e intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible, estaba completamente paralizada.

— Rin…— susurró mientras veía a la pequeña retorcerse mientras las manos de Naraku apretaba su cuerpo.

Rin la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonrió y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

— Huye, Kagome— susurró la pequeña antes de que sus manos soltaran los brazos Naraku y su cuello se ladeara.

Naraku miró a la pequeña que tenía en sus manos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de maldad. Después, su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica de ojos castaños, le regaló una sonrisa perversa mientras aventaba el cuerpo inerte de Rin sin piedad sobre la arena.

Kagome retrocedió un paso al verlo acercarse y negó con su cabeza. El miedo la había paralizado por completo y no podía apartar su vista del cuerpo de su hermana.

— _Huye, Kagome…_

Las últimas palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y la apretó con ellas, intentando borrar las imágenes que aturdían sus pensamientos.

Sus padres siendo asesinados por Naraku, el agua de mar teñida de rojo, Kagura siendo violada por ese demonio. Naraku dándole muerte a su hermana frente a ella.

Un fuerte chillido fue emitido por ella y un resplandor negro cubrió su cuerpo.

Naraku paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el aura maligna que la chica emanaba. Negó con su cabeza pensando que era ridículo sentir miedo de una chiquilla indefensa. Reanudó su andar.

Uno de sus tentáculos se movió a gran velocidad para atacar a la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha y, antes de que este tocara el cuerpo de ella, se desintegró.

Sorprendido miró a la mujer y decidido, volvió a atacarla. Esta vez fueron tres tentáculos los que se acercaron hacia Kagome y en esa ocasión, ella alzó su rostro, mostrando aquellos ojos vacíos y su rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido familia?— ella dio un paso hacia delante y él retrocedió uno también— ¿Has sentido el amor de alguien?— dio un paso más— ¿Alguna vez has tenido algo que verdaderamente haya valido la pena?— dijo con voz cansada.

Naraku la miró irónicamente y dejó de retroceder.

— No, por supuesto que no— susurró Kagome volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

— No sé de qué hablas, princesa— expresó el hombre acercándose a ella— Soy un demonio como puedes darte cuenta, el amor no significa nada para mí.

Sus tentáculos volvieron a moverse y se lanzaron a una mayor velocidad que la vez anterior.

— Mereces morir, Kagome— dijo mofándose.

Kagome alzó su rostro y llevó su mano hacia la esfera que anteriormente era rosa. Un fuerte resplandor negro cubrió su cuerpo. Los tentáculos de Naraku se desintegraron al instante y él se obligó a cerrar sus ojos para evitar el fuerte resplandor.

— _Algún día, Naraku, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho. Yo Kagome, la princesa de los siete mares me vengaré de ti…_

Las palabras fluyeron en el aire mientras el cuerpo de la chica se desvanecía.

Naraku abrió sus ojos y recorrió con ellos todo el lugar. No había rastro alguno de Kagome. Su ceño se contrajo al recordar aquella expresión vacía de los ojos de la chica.

— La Shikon no Tama— susurró el hombre dándose la vuelta—. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, princesa— dijo mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos calcinados— Y veremos quién se venga de quién… cuerpo fue desapareciendo entre la neblina de humo.

-.-.-

— Inuyasha…

El chico de cabellos negros frunció el ceño cuando sintió que alguien le zarandeaba el hombro. Él soltó un gruñido y abrazó con mayor fuerza sus piernas.

— ¿Durmió en la ventana?— se escuchó la voz de una chica.

— Parece que sí— le respondió el chico de ojos azules.

— ¿Inuyasha?— le llamó la chica acariciando la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y su boca esbozó una sonrisa. Sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, sus cejas se contrajeron cuando sintió la luz del sol sobre sus ojos y ambos cristales ambarinos se volvieron a cerrar. Volvió a abrirlos con cuidado y está vez, con los ojos entre cerrados, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su ceño se arrugó de nuevo y chasqueó con la lengua.

— ¿Dónde está?— dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está quién?— preguntó Miroku que recorría la habitación.

— Ella— le respondió el oji-dorado apoyando sus pies en la alfombra de la habitación. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo la habitación y después se dirigieron hacia el umbral de la ventana.

— ¿Ella?— preguntó Sango acercándose a él. Posó su mano en la frente de Inuyasha para ver si tenía fiebre.

— ¡Feh!— dijo mientras se escurría de su lugar y daba algunos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación—. No tengo fiebre— dijo girándose para estar frente a Sango.

Ella suspiró y encogió los hombros. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación con dirección hacia la puerta.

— Está bien, Miroku— le dijo viendo al chico de ojos azules sobre el hombro—. Es Inuyasha, sabes que acostumbra dormir sentado— finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

Inuyasha llevó su mirada hacia Miroku y este simplemente encogió los hombros mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres así con ella?— le preguntó Miroku acercándose a él—. Ella se preocupa por ti— le dijo con seriedad—. Y tú no haces más que lastimarla.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada al suelo y fijó sus ojos en los dedos de sus pies. Era cierto. Sango solo se preocupaba con él y él le pagaba con sus desprecios.

— Escucha yo— susurró sintiendo que le faltaba el aire— solo…— dijo apretando sus puños— solo tuve un mal sueño y amanecí de malas— subió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Miroku.

Miroku lo vio con seriedad y después relajó su rostro. Le sonrió a Inuyasha y apoyó su mano en el hombro mientras el ojidorado volvía a bajar su mirada.

— Ahora— dijo burlonamente— ¿A qué chica te referías?— le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo negro y sus manos se volvieron a apretar.

— ¡No me digas que anduviste de pillín anoche!— expresó Miroku con una sonrisa pícara.

— Creo que sólo fue un sueño— susurró ladeando el rostro hacia el ventanal donde había pasado la noche.

Miroku observó la tristeza en la mirada de Inuyasha y sintió pena por él. Había tenido una vida muy difícil.

Se habían conocido hacía ya cuatro años, justo cuando el oji-dorado ingresó en el internado en el que Sango y él estudiaban. Cuando él llegó, no expresaba ni una palabra, vagaba triste por los pasillos del internado e incluso lloraba por las noches en sueños, mientras llamaba a su madre y a su padre. Miroku lo sabía porque Inuyasha y él habían sido compañeros de habitación, y una noche le escuchó.

Inuyasha caminó hacia la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y observó el reloj. 9:30 a.m. Aún era temprano. Se sentó en la mullida cama y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas.

¿Había sido un sueño? Soltó un suspiro mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza. No había otra explicación. Había despertado justo en la misma posición que recordaba de la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar el rostro de la chica de su sueño, sin embargo no pudo. Solo recordaba el dulce sonido de su voz y sus largos cabellos azabaches sobre los hombros mientras el rostro era cubierto por una sombra negra que no le permitía ver el brillo, ni el color de sus ojos.

Apretó sus ojos intentando disminuir la presión que sentía en el pecho que le ocasionaba ganas de llorar. Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño. Aquella alegría que había sentido no era más que una fantasía. Un dulce anhelo.

— ¿Inuyasha?— Miroku le llamó.

Inuyasha alzó su rostro y miró a Miroku que veía fijamente hacia la orilla del mar. Arrugó el ceño y al ver que Miroku hacía una seña para que se acercara, ser levantó de la cama y fue hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó cuando llegó hacia él.

Miroku giró su rostro y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

— Mira— Apuntó con él dedo hacia algún punto de la playa.

Inuyasha siguió el brazo del oji-azul lentamente hasta el lugar donde apuntaba. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al observar hacia la orilla del mar. Había una mujer inconsciente. Su cabello negro se esparcía sobre su espalda, ocultando su rostro y su cuerpo era bañado por el agua que las olas arrastraban.

Miroku se giró y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras llamaba a Sango. Inuyasha se había quedado paralizado mirando el cuerpo pálido y el cabello negro enredado de la mujer.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Miroku que lo veía desde los escalones de la entrada.

— Trae una manta— le dijo antes de salir corriendo tras Sango que ya se encontraba cerca de la chica.

Observó a Sango llegar hacia la chica. Sango había quitado el cabello del rostro de la chica y con cuidado logró que la cabeza quedara apoyada en su regazo.

— ¡Qué esperas!— le gritó Miroku viéndolo de nuevo, ya cerca de las chicas.

Inuyasha volvió su mirada hacia la mujer tendida en la orilla.

— ¡Inuyasha!— le gritó esta vez Sango— ¿qué esperas?

Él la miró y asintió vacilante. Se giró y fue hacia su armario. Revolvió todo allí hasta encontrar una manta azul y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al llegar hasta sus dos amigos, Miroku le tomaba el puso a la mujer.

— Está viva— dijo mientras tomaba la manta que Inuyasha tenía en las manos. La extendió y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de la chica. Sango la enrolló en ella y después la tomó en brazos—. Será mejor que la llevemos dentro.

Sango asintió y salió al par de Miroku mientras observaba a la chica. Inuyasha, por el contrario fijó su vista en los rizos negros que se formaban en las puntas del cabello.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha no te quedes ahí!— le gritó Sango.

Inuyasha se giró y vio a Sango con las manos en jarra. Miró después a Miroku que caminaba hacia la casa con la chica en brazos y entonces asintió.

-.-.-.-

 _I hear the wind calls my name_

 _Cruel moon, I cry for you…_

 _To bring him back to my place._

-.-.-.-

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** Espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


	3. Aguas Oscuras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenecen, Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko-Sama.

 **Ningyo Hime**

 **Capítulo II**

 **-Aguas Oscuras-**

El horizonte estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras. Violentamente, el mar se mecía contra la costa y el viento se movía al compás de las cortinas blancas de la habitación. De pronto un estruendo se escuchó desde el cielo, los rayos comenzaron a iluminar constantemente la oscura tarde.

La chica de cabellos negros reposaba sobre la cama, cubierta por una manta. Con cuidado Sango reposó su mano en la frente, verificando que se encontraba febril. Indecisa volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación. Miroku se acercaba con una palangana con paños húmedos mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba sentado a un lado de la puerta sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

— Tiene fiebre— dijo Sango deslizando sus dedos por el flequillo de la chica, intentado peinar los alborotados cabellos. Dio un suspiro y con su mirada recorrió el rostro pálido de la chica— Y ese golpe en la cabeza no me gusta nada.

Miroku suspiró y caminó hasta su novia.

— No podemos llevarla al hospital— dijo el oji-azul tomando la mano de su novia. Le entregó un paño húmedo a Sango y esta lo colocó sobre la frente de la otra chica — no hasta que esta tormenta termine.

Sango miró a su novio y asintió. Sería demasiado peligroso salir en plena tormenta y la ciudad más cercana a la casa de Inuyasha se encontraba a más de dos horas, podían arriesgar más la vida de la chica.

Miroku comenzó a caminar, trayendo consigo a Sango, hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Inuyasha percibió que se acercaban a él, pero nunca despegó su mirada de la chica. Intentaba descifrar por qué le parecía tan familiar.

— Bien— suspiró Miroku— sólo nos queda esperar a que ella despierte— dijo antes de besar la frente de Sango y salir de la habitación.

Sango observó a su novio irse y después se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, al igual que Inuyasha. A pesar de que el lugar estaba oscuro, recorrió con angustia cada rincón de la habitación.

No era un buen lugar para atender a una persona enferma, ya que estaba un poco descuidada y no era muy diferente a las demás habitaciones. Tenía un gran armario, mesitas de noche, lámparas de papel de arroz, un gran espejo, un tocador de cedro con muchos objetos empolvados sobre él, y fotografías de Inuyasha cuando era pequeño, de su hermano y de sus padres. Las paredes pálidas estaban adornadas por pinturas hermosas de distintos paisajes. Pero ese lugar era mejor que salir en ese momento a buscar un hospital.

Sus ojos se fijaron en las manos de Inuyasha que se movían con nerviosismo y escuchó un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Sucede algo?— miró el perfil del chico que seguía con la mirada sobre la gran cama donde la chica se encontraba.

Inuyasha parpadeó y sus manos dejaron de moverse. Flexionó sus rodillas acercándolas a su pecho y suspiró de nuevo.

— No me sucede nada— susurró apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas— sólo que…

— Lo sé— Sango le interrumpió mirando a la chica que respiraba con dificultad— es extraño ¿no?

Inuyasha soltó sus rodillas, ladeó su rostro para ver a Sango. Su ceño se frunció ¿de diablos hablaba? Observó el perfil de la castaña y entonces lentamente dirigió su vista al mismo lugar donde Sango tenía posados sus ojos. Inuyasha encogió sus hombros y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas mientras respiraba lentamente. Quizás hablar de vez en cuando con Sango sería mucho más útil que hablar con el tonto Miroku.

— Lo es— murmuró apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas— ella, — dijo vacilante— me recuerda a alguien.

Sango parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a verlo. Observó que no dejaba de observarla y de cierta forma lo comprendió. Realmente era una chica bonita, pero se veía tan frágil. Parecía que en cualquier momento, que cualquier movimiento la podría romper.

Incómoda, ladeó su rostro hacia las fotografías de la habitación y notó una en particular.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes sonreía abiertamente. La fotografía capturaba perfectamente la brisa cristalina que el viento traía consigo y detrás de ella un limpio mar color azul. La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo que bailaba junto con sus largos cabellos negros, al mismo compás del viento.

Su vista se fijó en la pelinegra y soltó un suspiro. Quizás aquella chica que se encontraba inconsciente le recordaba a aquella mujer de la fotografía.

— A mí me parece una chica muy linda— dijo intentando terminar con el silencio que reinaba desde hacía unos minutos.

Inuyasha ladeó su rostro y se encontró con una sonriente Sango. Sus labios se curvearon un poco, simulando una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora miró fijamente hacia la ventana.

La brisa fría de la tormenta comenzó a traspasar las cortinas y el frío se coló por toda la habitación. Sango tiritó abrazándose a sí misma y al ver que Inuyasha no se levantaba de su lugar para cerrar la ventana, se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó hacia ella para cerrarla.

— Iré a traer ropa más gruesa para ella— dijo Sango acercándose a la chica. Volvió a posar su mano sobre la frente perlada por el sudor y suspiro resignada— Espero que la fiebre no aumente— dijo alejándose de ella— ¿La cuidas un momento?— le preguntó al ambarino que seguía abrazando sus rodillas.

— Ajá— dijo él ausente. Sango lo miró durante unos segundos y después negó con su cabeza. Tal vez Inuyasha nunca tendría remedio.

Cuando Sango cerró la puerta tras ella, Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar. Recorrió con sus ojos toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía de su madre.

Caminó hacia el buró a un lado de la cama y tomó en sus manos aquel retrato. Sin siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía, se sentó sobre la mullida cama y sus ojos se perdieron en aquella fotografía.

Suspiró cansado y llevó la fotografía a su pecho. Sintió ganas de llorar. La tristeza y los recuerdos se apoderaron de él, y el frío se coló por su corazón. ¿Alguna vez podría olvidar lo que perdió hacia tantos años?

Mil veces se había preguntado si, alguna vez había cometido algún error imperdonable, algún pecado que fue castigado con la vida de las personas a las que más había querido. Las que le hacían sentir protegido, aquellos por los que, día a día se despertaba con una sonrisa.

Un fuerte estruendo retumbó por la habitación y le hizo regresar al presente. Sus ojos se aferraron al techo y con terror observó como la habitación se iluminaba. Respiró con dificultad mientras recordaba el rostro de su madre lleno de pánico, a su padre gritando con desesperación y a su hermano tomándolo en brazos antes de lanzarse a la enfurecida agua del mar. Cerró sus ojos, lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido el día de ayer.

 _ **Flash Back**_

— ¡Madre!— gritó un chico de alrededor de catorce años. Sus brazos forcejeaban contra un cuerpo que lo sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame!— le gritó al joven de cabello plateado que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El joven de piel morena clara y de cabello plateado lo apretó más a su cuerpo mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote sobre el agua. Inuyasha, el chico que se encontraba forcejeando con él seguía gritando.

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!— gritó Inuyasha girando su rostro para ver a los ojos a su hermano— por favor, Sesshomaru— rogó Inuyasha a su hermano.

Sesshomaru lo miró con tristeza, aflojó un poco el abrazo e Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento para nadar hacia el pequeño barco que su padre, hermano y él habían reparado con tanto esmero.

El mayor de los Taisho observó nadar a su hermano hacia aquel hermoso barco en llamas. Apretó los puños y nadó con rapidez hacia Inuyasha, ya nada podía hacerse, era demasiado tarde.

Cuando logró llegar hasta Inuyasha, le tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a parar. Inuyasha se volteó enfadado y aventó su brazo con el puño cerrado para golpear a Sesshomaru. Él esquivó el golpe y volvió a sujetar a su hermano con fuerza.

— ¡Déjame!— Inuyasha gritó mirando a los ojos a su hermano, con infinito rencor—. ¡Tengo que salvarla!

— ¡Es tarde!— le contestó Sesshomaru dolido. Había creído que los rencores entre ellos habían desaparecido, pero se había equivocado.

— No digas tonterías— susurró Inuyasha— ¡Sólo lo dices porque odias a mi madre!— le gritó.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hermano. ¿Qué el odiaba a Izayoi? Quiso reír ante tal acusación, pero la risa nunca nació. Era cierto que cuando su padre y ella se habían casado, él no la quería, al igual que sucedía con el pequeño bebé que nació un año después de la boda pero esa mujer que durante más de diez años había estado a su lado, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y queriéndolo como su verdadero hijo, había logrado ganarse su cariño, y para él se había convertido en su mamá, su querida mamá.

— No es cierto— se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha observó las lágrimas correr. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano llorar. Una fuerte ola cayó sobre ellos y antes de que ambos se incorporaran sobre el agua danzante, un fuerte estruendo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de una lluvia de fuego.

Cuando lograron que sus rostros salieran de agua ambos voltearon hacia donde debería estar el pequeño barco. Sólo encontraron un fuego inmenso sobre lo que quedaba de él. Las cenizas caían junto con las lágrimas que el cielo comenzaba a derramar.

Un estruendo hizo reaccionar al mayor justo antes de que una gran ola cayera sobre ellos. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

— Te quiero— le dijo a su hermano con voz cortada y justo en ese momento la ola los cubrió.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y apretó los párpados. Estaba tan cansado de recordar la forma en que había perdido lo único que tenía. La muerte de sus padres y la forma en que se había portado con su hermano justo antes de que él fuera tragado por las inmensas aguas saladas.

Escuchó a Sango entrar en la habitación pero no abrió sus ojos. Permaneció en silencio, con su respiración serena. Su ceño se relajó y no hizo otra cosa más que escuchar.

Sango paró en seco al mirar a Inuyasha recostado en la cama, al lado de la chica. Sonrió y lo miró con dulzura. Cuando dormía, parecía un niño indefenso. Se aproximó a la chica y con cuidado la destapó. Vio con horror todos los hematomas en el pálido cuerpo, al menos la única herida de gravedad era la de su cabeza.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Con mucho cuidado subió la túnica blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la despojó de ella. Con la misma delicadeza, deslizó un camisón rosa por la cabeza de chica, los brazos y el cuerpo. Volvió a cubrirla con la manta y antes de alejarse de ella volvió a tocar su frente. Sango sonrió al descubrir que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar. En silencio rogó porque no fuera nada grave y al día siguiente despertara.

Al tomar el vestido blanco en manos no se percató cuando un collar con esfera rosa salía de el, cayendo justo cerca de la mano de Inuyasha. La castaña fue hacia el armario de la habitación y tomó una manta. Volvió hacia la cama, tomó el retrato que Inuyasha aferraba al pecho y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. Extendió la manta y lo cubrió con ella.

— Que descanses, Inuyasha— dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en cuanto escuchó que Sango se alejaba de la puerta. Dio un suspiro e intentó incorporarse. Palpó con su mano las sábanas para apoyarse y en su labor, la esfera rosa tocó su mano. La encerró en ella y se sentó con cuidado para no molestar a la chica a su lado. Extendió el collar frente a él y observó con detenimiento. Tenía la impresión de haber visto algo parecido alguna vez.

Suspiró apoyando su espalda de nuevo en la cama. Su brazo se extendió sobre su cabeza y la esfera se movió en forma circular sobre su rostro. Esa esfera debía ser de la chica que dormía a su lado. Bajó su brazo y se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo derecho para poder ver a la joven.

Era bonita, no podía negarlo. Tenía espesas y largas pestañas. Su rostro, a pesar de presentar golpes, era limpio y cremoso. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco y acercó más su rostro al de ella para observarla mejor. Poseía pómulos altos y una nariz respingona. Sus cabellos azabaches se esparcían sobre la almohada, parecía suave.

Su cabello. Era lo que más le había llamado la atención y no sabía cuál era la razón. Tomó la mano de la chica y colocó la esfera rosa en la palma, después posó su mano debajo de la de ella y cerró su puño, para que de esta forma la mano de ella también se cerrara.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Quizás si dormía un poco podría lograr comprender que era ese sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo al estar junto a ella. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y sentía que su deber era protegerla.

-.-.-.-

Sango entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Miroku se encontraba frente a la estufa, luchando con un par de huevos que al parecer ya estaban quemados.

— ¡Maldición!— dijo el chico lanzando el sartén al fregadero— ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer un maldito par de huevos sin que se quemen!

Sango soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo voltear a Miroku hacia la puerta de la cocina. El chico estrechó sus ojos y la miró rencoroso.

— Anda, búrlate mujer— le dijo seriamente antes de voltearse y comenzar a maldecir— Malditas mujeres, como ellas si tienen la paciencia para cocinar, se burlan del que no puede— dijo gruñendo mientras se sentaba en un banco y apoyaba su codo sobre la barra del desayuno.

Ella quiso volver a soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, ahora su novio estaba un poco sensible por culpa de aquellos huevos quemados. Caminó de puntitas y abrazó a Miroku por la espalda.

— No seas tontito— le dijo al oído— no me estaba burlando.

— ¡Y todavía osas a decir que no te burlas!— chilló el chico apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

La chica apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Miroku y capturó en sus labios la oreja del chico. Él tembló al sentir que Sango mordía su oreja y su cuerpo se endureció. Bajó del banco y se alejó se ella.

Sango frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse a él, pero Miroku dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— No te acerques— dijo Miroku con voz ronca. Sango abrió sus ojos completamente y se sonrojó. ¡Había estado provocando a Miroku! Cerró sus puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Después de todo ese tiempo, Miroku no lograba olvidar el pasado que a ella tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar.

— Lo siento— susurró ella antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Miroku bajó su rostro y su mirada quedó prendada de los azulejos blancos de la cocina. Sus puños se cerraron e hizo una mueca de tristeza. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que ella le amaba, no podía.

Negó con su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel hecho, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Caminó hacia las escaleras y las subió. Recorrió el pasillo y al pasar por la habitación que ocupaba Sango escuchó sus sollozos. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Ella no había tenido la culpa.

Coloco su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y logró encontrar entre la oscuridad la silueta de Sango sobre la cama. Abrazando a su osito de peluche mientras ella escondía su rostro en él y soltaba sollozos ahogados.

Se acercó a ella y se recostó en la cama, al lado de ella. Sango se colocó de costado, dándole la espalda. Miroku se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Ella dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— Perdóname— le dijo Miroku llevando su mano hacia la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y su otro brazo se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de ella y colocó su mano sobre el vientre, apretándola más a él.

Sango no dijo nada y siguió hipando en silencio. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! La había herido y dolía mucho que él aun la despreciara por aquello. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, disipando los recuerdos. Agradecía mucho que él siempre estuviera a su lado, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa.

Amaba a Miroku, lo amaba demasiado. Cuando creyó que nunca podría confiar en un hombre, apareció él y le sonrió. Se convirtió en su amigo y le ayudó a sobrellevar lo sucedido. La había cuidado y apoyado, pero a pesar de todo, para él no todo era claro. No después de que aquel chico y lo que le dijo. Desde ese día, la confianza de Miroku hacia ella se había roto y a pesar de que había negado todo y estaban juntos desde hacía muchos años, él aún no lograba confiar en ella como en el pasado.

— Sé que soy un tonto— le susurró Miroku en su oído— y que le doy vuelta al asunto una y otra vez a pesar de que eso ya quedó en el pasado, pero— hizo un pausa mientras besaba su cuello— a veces me da coraje que hayas sufrido tanto, y cuando te acercas de esa forma haces que todo mi cuerpo arda— le dijo acariciando la curvatura del cuello con la nariz— me haces desearte y yo no me atrevo a tocarte. No deseo hacerte más daño.

El corazón de Sango latió con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras. Soltó a su osito y se giró para ver a Miroku a los ojos. Él le sonrió y besó su frente mientras la estrechaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

— Supongo que soy una tonta— le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Miroku quitó los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz. — Lo eres, pero aun así te amo— y fundió sus labios con los de la castaña en un dulce roce.

Sango gimió y se apretó más a él al sentir las manos de Miroku acariciar su espalda, lentamente comenzó a alzar su sudadera gris para que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su cálida piel.

Miroku abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar la comisura de estos. De pronto bajo hacia la garganta y se detuvo en la curva del cuello donde depositó húmedos besos y succionó la piel de la castaña.

— ¿D-dónde está Inuyasha?— dijo entrecortadamente Miroku mientras sentía las manos de Sango acariciar por debajo de su camisa.

— Está en su habitación— le respondió ella acercando más su cuerpo— Se había dormido junto a la chica.

— ¿Estás segura?— dijo con voz ronca mientras separaba las piernas de Sango con una de las suyas.

— Sí— le dijo Sango arqueando su cuerpo, dejándole expuesto su cuello a los labios de Miroku.

— Quiero hacerte el amor— le susurró Miroku sobre su cuello.

Sango escuchó sus palabras y sintió como si miles de descargas eléctricas le recorrieran el cuerpo. Deslizó las manos desde la espalda hacia el pecho de Miroku y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Lo acarició con delicadeza una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre ella, dejando rastros húmedos en cada rincón.

— Hazlo— le dijo suspirando. Miroku se movió y quedó sobre ella. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sango y alzó su cuerpo para sacar la sudadera. Cuando al fin pudo, los cabellos de ella cayeron como el agua de una cascada e inundaron la habitación con su aroma a flores.

— ¿Estás segura?— le preguntó acercando el rostro a su pecho.

— Ajá— dijo Sango al sentir el aliento de Miroku rozar la piel de sus pechos.

— Me haces feliz, Sango— le dijo él colocando sus manos en la espalda de ella.

Y la amó. La besó, la acarició, la hizo gemir de pasión pero nunca se despojó de su pantalón. Después de que ella dejó de temblar en sus brazos se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Miroku, tu…

— Estoy bien, Sango— le dijo Miroku viéndola con dulzura y suavizando su expresión.

— Pero…

— Vayamos despacio Sango— le dijo él besando su frente—. Si esta noche lo hubiésemos hecho, por la mañana te arrepentirías y yo no podría soportar verte llorar una vez más.

Sango le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Miroku y abrazó su torso con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Miroku…

— Mmm…— le respondió oliendo el aroma del cabello de Sango y sintiendo el latido de su corazón en el pecho.

— Te amo— le dijo ella apretando más el abrazo.

— Yo también, Sango— sintió que ella se relajaba en sus brazos, estaba quedándose dormida.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que su novia dormía y entonces se separó de ella para vestirla con su sudadera. La deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acomodó a un lado de ella, estrechándola en sus brazos.

La tormenta había terminado hacía ya unos minutos y algunos rayos de luna bañaban el rostro de Sango. Para Miroku era la chica más maravillosa y linda del mundo, y agradecía todos los días que ella hubiese posado sus ojos en él y lo amara con tanta devoción.

Cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Y poco a poco se dejó llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-

Frunció el ceño al comenzar a recuperar la consciencia. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas e intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz era muy fuerte y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Movió su cuerpo y soltó un gemido de dolor, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y cuando se acostumbró a la luz recorrió techo de la habitación.

El sonido de las olas golpeó sus oídos e intentó reincorporarse de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y entonces sintió algo en su mano izquierda. Quiso abrir su mano pero no podía. Algo le impedía hacerlo.

Ladeó su rostro con cuidado y fijó sus ojos en su mano. Descubrió que bajo de ella había otra. Una mano grande y morena que contrarrestaba con la palidez de la suya. Con lentitud recorrió con su mirada aquel moreno brazo hasta que se topó con un rostro cubierto por cabellos negros.

Intrigada se acomodó de costado y lentamente llevó su manos hacia el rostro del chico. Con cuidado deslizó los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja para poder verlo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Con los dedos recorrió suavemente la piel del chico, mientras se esforzaba en recordarlo. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de que su mente estaba limpia. Completamente en blanco. No sabía quién era ese chico, no sabía dónde se encontraba y lo que era peor, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de conocer su propio nombre.

Abrió los ojos asustada y volvió a mirar su mano izquierda. Con delicadeza zafó su mano de la de él y soltó la esfera que se encontraba en su palma. A pesar de sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se reincorporó sobre la cama y deslizó sus piernas hacia el piso. Sus pies se apoyaron en la tibia alfombra y posándose de la mesita del costado de la cama se puso de pie.

Las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba y se sentía débil, sin contar que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se mareó varias veces, pero logró sostenerse en la pared. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la ventana. Sus manos se aferraron a las cortinas y por la abertura pudo ver el agua azul del mar.

Su pecho se oprimió y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Soltó bruscamente las cortinas y esta vez caminó mientras apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Sus piernas le fallaron y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer al piso mientras comenzaba a emitir sollozos.

El chico de cabellos negros abrió los ojos al escuchar un golpe seco seguido de un llanto. Cuando logró adaptarse a la luz, observó que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío. Con rapidez se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose mientras veía de un lado a otro buscando a la chica y entonces fue cuando la escuchó. Miró hacia el suelo y la descubrió tirada sobre la alfombra sollozando.

Salió de la cama como pudo y caminó hasta ella. La chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que él toco su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas. Ella alzó la mirada y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se perdió en los ojos castaños de la chica.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de ver esos ojos castaños.

La chica asintió. Él se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella extendió la suya y posó su mano sobre la de él. Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y la hizo sonreír.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento al ver la sonrisa de aquella chica. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y entonces soltó su mano. La chica dio un par de pasos vacilantes y sus piernas volvieron a doblarse. Hubiera caído en la alfombra de nuevo si Inuyasha no la hubiera tomado en brazos.

— Lo siento— murmuró la chica casi inaudible— la piernas no me responden muy bien— le dijo alzando su mirada para ver a los ojos a Inuyasha.

— No te preocupes— le respondió él sonrojándose por la cercanía de la chica y porque ella lo veía fijamente.

Deslizó su brazo por cintura de la joven y la ayudó a caminar hacia la cama. La sentó sobre el mullido colchón y él se arrodilló en el piso, justo frente a ella, observando cada una de las facciones de la joven.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Inuyasha al verla abrir su boca.

Ella cerró su boca y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Él pudo notar la desesperación en aquellos ojos castaños y frunció el ceño al no escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿N-no lo sabes tú?— le susurró la chica con temor. El ceño de Inuyasha se frunció aún más y soltó una maldición.

— Escucha— le dijo posando sus manos sobre las de ella y apretándolas—. Mis amigos y yo te encontramos ayer por la mañana en la playa— El alzó su cabeza y observó su reacción— estabas inconsciente y tenías un golpe en tu cabeza, fue por eso que te trajimos a casa.

La joven frunció el ceño e intentó recordar su nombre, sin embargo ninguno de sus pensamientos era nítido. Todo estaba cubierto por una densa neblina. Suspiró cansada y cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo sintió que la garganta se le secaba y en ella se formaba un nudo.

— Yo… — dijo con la voz rota— no puedo— se llevó las manos a su cabeza y la presionó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos— N-no recuerdo n-nada— susurró abriendo sus ojos y mirando con miedo los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suavizó su expresión al ver la desesperación de la chica y llevó sus manos hasta las de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y entonces jaló de sus brazos para que estos dejaran de presionar su cabeza. Ella alzó su rostro lloroso y descubrió que él la miraba con dulzura.

— Mi nombre es Inuyasha— le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa para que la chica se sintiera cómoda. Se dijo mil veces a sí mismo que se estaba comportando como un tonto. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha Taisho era tan amable con una chica desconocida?

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos relampaguearon mostrando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Soltó un gruñido y sus manos dejaron las de ella. Se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y se alejara de él.

Se sintió culpable por ocasionar aquella reacción en la joven, pero era necesario. Esa chica le hacía sentirse vulnerable, y despertaba en él sensaciones que ninguna otra había logrado, ni siquiera Sango.

La chica subió sus piernas a la cama y las abrazó. Observó al joven de ojos dorados mientras fruncía su ceño. ¿Qué era todo eso? Se había comportado con amabilidad y de pronto se comenzó a comportar como un verdadero…

Buscó en sus recuerdos alguna forma de llamar ese comportamiento tan extraño, pero lo único que encontró fue nada. Suspiró exasperada. Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y comprobó que otra vez sus lágrimas las bañaban.

A Inuyasha se le oprimió el pecho al notar a la chica llorando de nuevo. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era algo que desde pequeño nunca le había agradado y de lo que nunca se había burlado como lo hacían sus compañeros del colegio.

Suspiró frustrado. No sabía cómo comportarse con esa chica. Decía no recordar nada y probablemente era a causa del golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella con vacilación y los que le siguieron fueron más firmes. Se sentó sobre el colchón y tomó el rostro de la chica en las manos.

Ella lo miró resentida por su comportamiento. No entendía nada. Se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, con un chico extraño que la trataba con amabilidad y después se volvía el más frío de los hielos, estaba cansada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y por lo que pudo notar al abrazar sus piernas tenía demasiadas magulladuras. ¡Estaba asustada!

— Oye…— le dijo él apartando los mechones negros que se adherían al rostro de la chica por las lágrimas— no era mi intención asustarte.

La chica abrió sus ojos totalmente confundida. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Observó el rostro del chico, sus facciones eran serias y sus ojos la veían con tristeza, aquellos orbes dorados no mostraban ningún brillo.

— E-está b-bien— dijo ella evitando la mirada de él. Le lastimaba la forma en que la veía— N-no te preocupes.

Inuyasha limpió sus lágrimas y casi sonrió, casi. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— Iré por Sango— le avisó a la chica cortantemente y entonces salió.

La chica de los ojos castaños lo miró retirarse y después suspiró bajando su rostro. Observó sus piernas con aquellos golpes morados, estaba a punto de aproximarse a la orilla de la cama para salir de ella cuando el reflejo de una luz rosada le llamó la atención. Frunciendo el ceño tomó el objeto de donde provenía aquel tenue resplandor y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

— _Shikon no Tama_ — susurró mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se volvían vacíos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Al fin después de mucho tiempo! Qué bueno por usted, mi lector. Qué mal por mí, que mañana debo dejar a mi hija en el colegio y después irme al trabajo, ¡y no logro conciliar el sueño!

Dejo mi capítulo II, espero sea de su agrado. Estaré esperando sus tomatazos.

Akai Harvenheit


End file.
